helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
10 MY ME
' ---- '''Released' March 17, 2010 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded 2009-2010 Length 56:35 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 5th Best Album (2009) Next: Fantasy! Juuichi 11th Album (2010) ---- Singles from 10 My Me ---- 1. "Shouganai Yume Oibito" 2. "Nanchatte Ren'ai" 3. "Kimagure Princess" 4. "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai"]] 10 MY ME is the 10th studio album by Morning Musume. The album was released in March 10, 2010. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The first press of the album comes with a photo card. Tracklist CD #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Moonlight night ~月夜の晩だよ~; Moonlight Night ~It's a Moonlit Night!~) #Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス; Fickle Princess) #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!; Energetic Sparkle!) #Namidacchi (涙ッチ; Tears in a Cute Way) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (女が目立って なぜイケナイ; Why Shouldn't Women Stand Out?) #Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) - Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi #Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい; I Want to Return to That Day) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Ren'ai (なんちゃって恋愛; Fake Love) #Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka is Delicious) - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin #Loving you forever #Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追人; Helpless Dream Chaser) #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう? (中国語Ver.); If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) Limited Edition DVD *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Junjun Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Linlin Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mobekimasu Live Ver.) *Album Jacket Making (アルバムジャケット撮影 メイキング) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (uncredited) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Concert Performances #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Band da yo~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Genki Pikappika! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (part of a medley) - Takeuchi Akari #Namidacchi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Ookii Hitomi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Ano Hi ni Modoritai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Osaka Umainen #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Loving you forever #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Version) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ Song Information #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Tsunku #Kimagure Princess #Genki Pikappika! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Violin: Dai Sensei Muroya #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Namidacchi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Ookii Hitomi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kamei Eri #Ano Hi ni Modoritai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Strings: Dai Sensei Muroya Strings #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Renai #Osaka Umainen #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Linlin #Loving you forever #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Strings: Manabe Yu Strings #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, CHINO #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) #*Chinese Lyrics: 鄭昭仁 #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Linlin, Junjun Trivia *This album was used twice as the supporting album in 2 concerts in a row: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ & Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~. *This was Takahashi Ai's second studio album as leader of Morning Musume *Genki Pikappika! was used in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. It was covered by Takeuchi Akari as a part of a Medley. *The song Namidacchi, along with the song Tomo, are often performed at graduation concerts. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 16,133 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~, Genki Pikappika!, Namidacchi, Ookii Hitomi, Ano Hi ni Modoritai, Osaka Umainen, Loving you forever, Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) cs:10 My Me Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:2010 Releases Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:English Name Album